


Трудно дышать

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, Androids, Drama & Romance, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Police
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Reverse!AU."Сгоришь ты на своей работе", - ему говорили это тысячу раз, и детектив Коннор Андерсон только усмехался. Кто же знал, что действительно - сгорит, но у его пожара в груди будет имя.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 8





	Трудно дышать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Detroit: Hank x Connor 2020.
> 
> Имя андроида!Хэнка - Генрих.

Обычный, совершенно стандартный рабочий день. Привычный фоновый гул отдела: короткие переговоры у стенда, бормочущий телевизор в зоне отдыха, тихо плачущая посетительница у соседнего стола, шорох работающих устройств. Искусственный свет почти не может спорить с ярким морозным днём: лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь матовый режим окон.

Коннор смотрит в монитор. Ему надо через два часа сдать полный отчёт по делу, со всеми выводами и уликами. Ему надо сосредоточиться, вопреки всем факторам. Капитан Шерман не будет ждать, а сержант Штерн и вовсе не упустит случая вставить шпильку в его сторону.

Ему так сложно это сделать.

Ему сложно даже вдохнуть.

Пять минут назад он столкнулся в туалете со своим напарником — Генрих не дал ему отойти, отодвинуться хоть на шаг в сторону, оторваться от своего корпуса, своих рук, своих объятий ровно четверть минуты. Коннор сгорел за эти пятнадцать секунд.

А теперь — теперь он сам не свой. Теперь он не помнит, как складывать буквы в слова. Теперь он, тридцатитрёхлетний детектив с высшим юридическим образованием, не уверен, что знает родной язык.

Коннор переводит слепой взгляд вниз, на первые отчёты по делу. Бумаги слегка помяты, испещрены пометками, тут и там остались коричневые полукруги от чашек с кофе. Коннор чувствует весь окружающий мир как будто через толщу стекла или воды. Весь этот фоновый шум, всё огромное помещение, полное людей, даже собственный аккуратный стол видятся ему как в зазеркалье.

Он вздрагивает, оживает только в тот миг, когда улавливает движение тёмной фигуры, садящейся за соседний стол. 

Только тогда, кажется, Коннор вспоминает, как снова дышать. Но это не помогает делу ни на йоту.

Мир вокруг уже не пуст. Мир Коннора сосредоточен слева от него, в огромной, почти двухметровой машине от Киберлайф. Мощный процессор, сверхчеловеческие возможности, десяток сканеров и бесконечное море опций — до всего этого Коннору нет никакого дела. Всё, что для других — просто искусно сложенная груда металла и пластика, для Коннора — Генрих. Только Генрих.

Ещё месяц назад Коннор понял, что переживает маленькую смерть — каждый раз, когда Генрих улыбается. Улыбки андроида редки. Улыбки андроида ярки, слишком теплы, и детектив уже не может без них — хотя бы иногда.

Ещё три недели назад Коннор коснулся синтетической кожи — пальцами, губами. Тогда он не думал, что это было прикосновение к бездне. Тогда он не думал, что она поглотит его всего. Разом и до конца.

Он не знает, как жить, как дышать, как мыслить — без Генриха рядом. Он понятия не имеет, почему так случилось. Почему можно сойти с ума от прикосновения больших пластиковых рук, от глубокого поцелуя слишком гладкого рта. Он не знает — он просто сходит.

Коннор не задумывается, как так может быть. Как может случиться, что простая техника, пусть даже очень сложная и специализированная, становится для тебя всем. Самой жизнью.

Всю свою жизнь бывший практичным, благоразумным, осторожным, он просто упал в эту бездну без единого вдоха. Он не думает из неё выбираться.

— Полагаю, Вам следует сделать перерыв, детектив, — на его спине тяжёлая прохладная рука, у его уха низкий, чуть вибрирующий голос. — Выпейте что-нибудь некрепкое. Кстати говоря, полагаю, в холодильнике может найтись ванильное мороженое, как раз на порцию гляссе.

Коннор поднимает голову и смотрит во все глаза в открытое красивое лицо с резкими чертами, с тёмным золотом волнистых волос.

— А я помогу Вам с отчётом, — добавляет Генрих, едва заметно проводя ладонью по спине.

"А я помогу тебе дышать", — слышит Коннор.

Он кивает и поднимается.

Дышать — ненадолго, пока Генрих так близко, так рядом, — и вправду становится легче.


End file.
